Conventionally, there are known mobile phones provided with a TV phone function. When the TV phone function is executed, moving images (moving image data) captured by a camera are transmitted and received between mobile phones along with sound. According to this configuration, the user is allowed to talk with a communication partner while watching a moving image of the communication partner displayed on a display surface.